sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Hobbs
| screenplay = | story = Chris Morgan | starring = | music = Tyler Bates | cinematography = Jonathan Sela | editing = | studio = }} | distributor = Universal Pictures | released = | runtime = 136 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $200 million | gross = }} Hobbs & Shaw (also known as Fast & Furious Presents: Hobbs & Shaw) is a 2019 American action film directed by David Leitch and written by Chris Morgan and Drew Pearce, based on a story by Morgan. Starring Dwayne Johnson and Jason Statham as the titular Luke Hobbs and Deckard Shaw, it is a spin-off of The Fast and the Furious franchise centered around their characters introduced in the main series. Idris Elba, Vanessa Kirby, and Helen Mirren also star. Series star and producer Vin Diesel first said in 2015 that possible spin-offs were in early development, and Hobbs & Shaw was officially announced in October 2017. Leitch signed on to direct in April 2018, and Kirby and Elba both joined the cast that July. Filming began in September and lasted through January 2019, mostly taking place in London and Glasgow. Universal Pictures will theatrically release Hobbs & Shaw in the United States on August 2, 2019. Plot Two years after they assisted Dominic Toretto and his crew in defeating Cipher, federal agent Luke Hobbs and Deckard Shaw have departed in two different directions; Hobbs continues working as a Diplomatic Security Services agent, while struggling to keep his relationship with his daughter functional. Deckard has returned to London, his home. In London, Deckard meets with his mother Magdalene, who encourages him into assisting his sister Hattie, who is an MI6 agent. Deckard reluctantly agrees, and, goes to meet Hattie. However, she is pursued by an army of heavily armed soldiers through the streets of London. Once Hobbs arrives to provide aid, Hattie informs them of her mission; she was tasked by MI6 to follow the tracks of Brixton Lore, an MI6 operative gone rogue, who has become a wanted terrorist leader equipped with highly advanced technology that grants him superhuman abilities. Hobbs confirms Hattie's words, adding that Brixton is suspected for pursuing a biological agent which enables its user to exterminate humanity. Brixton arrives, and uses his abilities to defeat the trio while taking the agent. Hattie receives information about Brixton's hideout location; the Eggborough power station, located in North Yorkshire. There, Lore's scientists using the biological agent in order to initiate Brixton's plan. With additional MI6 reinforcements en route, Hobbs and Shaw attack and destroy the station. However, Brixton pursues them and defeats them once again. Hobbs takes the Shaw siblings to an island where his family resides, where they are assisted by Madame M, a billionaire who tells them about Lore's technology. On the island, Hobbs’ family are using spears, knives and swords to defend themselves instead of guns which were sold by Hobbs's mother. In his headquarters, Lore is informed by his scientists that the biological agent is fake and discovers it was replaced by Hattie earlier in London. Lore arrives to the island with his army, and Hobbs's family attack all of them but not before Lore explains he wills to use the virus in order to wipe out most of the humanity in order to allow Earth to survive due to the longtime damage humanity does. Lore orders a helicopter and attempts to escape but Hobbs and Shaw chases Lore. During the pursuit, Hobbs throws a chain which wraps around the helicopter’s left wing, and Hobbs's family chains the truck to their car, in an attempt to bring down the helicopter. It loses control and is then sent crashing down, pulling Shaw's car with it. The duo survives, as does Lore. Healing from his wounds, wrathful Brixton storms toward the duo brutally and engages them in a long fight which ends with Hobbs unleashing the biological agent inside Lore's body, killing him. After MI6 thanks the duo, Hobbs announces he is retiring and says goodbye to Shaw before returning to his daughter. Deckard then says goodbye to his sister, who will continue serving MI6. Deckard then leaves London for the United States. Two men discuss the recent events, while Cipher is preparing for her next attack against Toretto and reveals she was the mastermind behind Brixton’s operations throughout their entirety. Cast * Dwayne Johnson as Luke Palagi Hobbs, a federal agent working for the DSS and also at odds with Shaw after the events of Furious 7 and The Fate of the Furious. * Jason Statham as Deckard Shaw, a former British Special Forces assassin-turned-mercenary who had been imprisoned by Hobbs after killing Han. After his defeat in Los Angeles, Shaw remains at odds with him. He joins forces with Hobbs to pursue Lore. * Idris Elba as Brixton Lore, an MI6 field agent which has gone rogue and went to become a wanted criminal and terrorist mastermind, equipped with cyber-genetic physical technology which enhances his body into superhuman abilities. * Vanessa Kirby as Hattie Shaw, an MI6 field agent and sister of Deckard and Owen. * Helen Mirren as Magdalene Shaw , the mother of Deckard, Owen and Hattie. Mirren reprises her role from The Fate of the Furious. Stella Stocker plays a young Magdalene. * Eiza González as Madam M, a mysterious billionaire which resides in the island country where Hobbs family reside and serves as information supplier. * Roman Reigns as Mateo Hobbs, one of the brothers of Luke Hobbs. Additionally, reports emerged that Eddie Marsan would appear as Professor Andreiko. Lori Pelenise Tuisano was cast as Sefina Hobbs, while Cliff Curtis, Josh Mauga, and John Tui will portray Jonah, Timo and Kal the brothers of Luke Hobbs. Lyon Beckwith, Westley LeClay and Pingi Moli will portray Luke's cousins. Eliana Sua is set to portray Sam Hobbs, replacing Eden Estrella from the previous two films. Rob Delaney portrays Agent Loeb. Production Development In November 2015, Vin Diesel announced in an interview with Variety that potential spin-offs for The Fast and the Furious series were in the early stages of development. In October 2017, Universal Pictures announced a spin-off film centered around characters Luke Hobbs and Deckard Shaw and set a release date of July 26, 2019, with Chris Morgan returning to write the script. Variety reported that Shane Black was being considered to direct the film. The announcement of the spin-off provoked a response on Instagram by Tyrese Gibson, criticizing Johnson for causing the ninth Fast & Furious film to be delayed for another year. In February 2018, Deadpool 2 director David Leitch entered talks to direct the film. In April 2018, Leitch was confirmed as the director for the film and added David Scheunemann as a production designer. Casting In July 2018, Vanessa Kirby was cast in the film to play an MI6 agent and Shaw's sister, along with Idris Elba to play the main villain role in the film. In October 2018, Eddie Marsan joined the cast of the film. In November 2018, Eiza Gonzalez joined the cast of the film. In January 2019, Johnson revealed that his cousin and professional wrestler Roman Reigns would appear in the film as Hobbs' brother. Additionally, he announced that Cliff Curtis, Josh Mauga, and John Tui would also portray the brothers of Hobbs. Helen Mirren was also confirmed to be reprising her role from The Fate of the Furious."Helen Mirren to Reprise Fast & Furious 8 Role in Hobbs and Shaw" (August 13, 2018). Film-News.co.UK. Retrieved February 1, 2019. Filming Principal photography began on September 10, 2018, in London, England. Dwayne Johnson joined the production two weeks later, on September 24, 2018, after he wrapped filming Jungle Cruise. In October, filming moved to Glasgow, Scotland to recreate London. Filming also took place in late 2018 at Eggborough Power Station in North Yorkshire. Production officially wrapped on January 27, 2019.Garcia, Hiram (January 27, 2019). (Untitled). Twitter. Most of the filming was done at Shepperton Studios. Post-production The visual effects are provided by DNEG and Framestore, supervised by Mike Brazelton and Kyle McCulloch, and produced by Dan Glass. Music In May 2019, it was announced that Tyler Bates will compose the film's score. This first single of the soundtrack is "Getting Started" by American singer-songwriter Aloe Blacc and rapper J.I.D. Marketing The first poster was released on January 31, 2019. The first trailer was released on February 1, 2019, and a TV spot was aired during Super Bowl LIII on February 3, 2019. A second trailer was released on April 18, 2019. A third trailer was released on June 28, 2019. Release The film is scheduled for release in the United States on August 2, 2019, after being moved from its previous date of July 26, 2019. The film will begin international rollout on July 31, 2019, including China on August 23. The film had its world premiere at the Dolby Theatre in Los Angeles, California on July 13, 2019. About 30 minutes into the film, the screening was interrupted for 15 minutes due to a liquid spilled on a low-voltage electrical junction box, creating sparks. Box office In the United States and Canada, Hobbs & Shaw is projected to gross around $60 million in its opening weekend. Lawsuit In October 2018, Fast & Furious franchise producer Neal H. Moritz filed a lawsuit against Universal Pictures for breach of oral contract and committing promissory fraud after the distributor removed him as lead producer for Hobbs & Shaw. Furthermore, it was revealed in May 2019 that Universal dropped Moritz from all future Fast & Furious installments. References External links * * Category:2019 films Category:2010s action thriller films Category:2019 3D films Category:American films Category:American action thriller films Category:American buddy films Category:English-language films Category:The Fast and the Furious Category:Film spin-offs Category:Films about terrorism Category:Films about the Secret Intelligence Service Category:Films directed by David Leitch Category:Films set in Chernobyl (city) Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in Los Angeles Category:Films set in Samoa Category:Films set on airplanes Category:Films shot in England Category:Films shot in Glasgow Category:Films shot in London Category:Upcoming IMAX films Category:Seven Bucks Productions films Category:Screenplays by Chris Morgan Category:Film scores by Tyler Bates Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Film scores by Joanne Higginbottom Category:Film scores by Lorena Perez Batista